Mattresses are known which are constituted by multiple panels made of expanded resin which are superimposed and glued together. The choice of multiple panels superimposed and glued onto each other has the purpose of offering excellent comfort to the user by following the anatomical shape of his/her body with the mattress, varying the characteristics of the latex foam and providing with differentiated carrying capacities regions in the panels.
In the background art, in order to obtain these results, the panels to be superimposed have differences in thickness that make it difficult to spread the adhesive uniformly on the surfaces that must make contact. Thus, for example, when the surface has depressions, raised portions and alveoli, the uniform application of an adhesive layer is very laborious, considering that the adhesive is applied by means of rotating rollers that operate at a fixed level and thus are not able to keep constant the thickness of the layer of adhesive that is deposited on the surface of the panel. These difficulties are heightened when the upper panel of the mattress is made of latex with slow-memory foam, which is particularly soft and remains for a long time wrapped around the gluing roller.